


A Silent Sentinel

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt Challenge





	A Silent Sentinel

The town of Four Corners saw little in the way of excitement, with the exception of a bar brawl, the weekly stage or one of Ezra's poker games.

Today, as always, the arrival of the stage drew Tanner's attention.

A gathered crowd chattered in anticipation of new arrivals, packages or letters.  

Vin waited and watched, a silent sentinel. 

The coach swept in and as swiftly departed, leaving but a haze of dust in its wake. 

Danger averted. 

Weight lifted.

Guard relaxed. 

The tracker ambled off.  

Larabee's eyes followed his troubled friend, the bounty never far from thought.  A silent sentinel.

 


End file.
